


caught in-between (a killer and a friend)

by Vagabond



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Fingering, I would apologize but I'm really not actually sorry, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Multi, Oral, also just shameless smut, but i mean, but it is a little bit sketchy, dubious everything, hurt/comfort in a really weird way, it is consensual though, it is hannibal lecter and he is the king of sketchy so, what if yakimono had ended differently, who am I kidding I need to stop tagging things because this is just shameless smut okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond/pseuds/Vagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon arriving at Will's house after finding two dead FBI agents in his house, Frederick discovers it isn't just the two of them there and he is in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught in-between (a killer and a friend)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koalasrdelicious (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=koalasrdelicious+%28tumblr%29).



> 100% inspired by [THIS](http://lambylimbs.tumblr.com/post/86881458083/yakimono-ended-a-different-way-ok-i-dont-rllyy) piece of fanart by [LambyLimbs](http://lambylimbs.tumblr.com//) on tumblr. If you have any respect for anything in this world you will go follow her immediately because she is brilliant. 
> 
> This fic kind of speaks for itself. Or at least I hope it does, especially the dynamics between the three. Poor Frederick. Sort of.

Will greeted him as he approached and Frederick pushed through the chaos in his mind and asked if he could use the shower. The other man gave him a scrutinizing look and then ushered him and the dogs into the house. A few steps in he was about to say ‘thank you’ when he saw the last person in the world he wanted to see. Hannibal stood off near the couch, stoic and calm as always, regarding Frederick with disinterest. 

“No,” Frederick gasped and dropped his bag, immediately turning only to have Will catch him and pull him against his chest. 

“Frederick, you have to calm down,” Will murmured into his ear and Frederick wanted to, he wanted to do exactly what the other man was telling him, but he could hear Hannibal’s approaching footsteps and felt tears in his eyes as he clawed and shoved at Will. 

“No, no, he’s going to kill me. No, please, god,” his skin crawled when he felt Hannibal’s looming figure behind him and he shrank away from the hands that were placed on his shoulders. As Will released him, he was pulled back against Hannibal’s solid frame and a choked sob escaped him. He could see himself back in his house, panicking because Abel Gideon was dead downstairs, falling, only to find Hannibal watching him. Frederick tried to fight. He struggled against the taller man and cursed the strong hands that held his arms to his side. 

“Shh,” Hannibal hushed him, squeezed his arms in a way that could almost be seen as gentle, but it panicked Frederick all the more, “Frederick, please, calm down. I am not going to kill you.” 

“Yes, sure, I believe you, now let me go,” he begged and thrashed side to side before he kicked Hannibal in the shin and tried to struggle out of his grasp. Hannibal hissed but his grip didn’t loosen and Frederick’s burst of energy was fading fast. His resistance was tapped and he was spiraling quickly into exhaustion. 

Then he felt a pair of gentle hands on his chest, smoothing over it, creeping under the suit jacket and working at the buttons. He looked up through tear filled eyes at Will who met his gaze and held it for a long moment as his hands stilled. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Will insisted and something about the way he said it made Frederick believe him, “that’s right, calm down,” he coached as he leaned in to kiss the skin revealed by a few undone buttons. 

Frederick made a startled noise and jerked away a little, confused and still frightened, even as he felt Hannibal rest his cheek against the side of his head. Yet somehow he felt calmer as the sense of dread passed by and Will continued to unbutton his bloody shirt. 

“I am going to release you and take your jacket off, Frederick,” Hannibal warned, “please do not try to run.” He stayed true to his word and let go and Frederick considered trying to bolt, but Will had just finished unbuttoning his shirt and was pushing it aside and the action produced a wave of anxiety. 

“Will, no, please,” Frederick tried to push his hands away, wanted to put one of the buttons back into place so that it would cover his scar, but his arms were caught in his jacket as Hannibal pulled it off. Will touched the scar on his abdomen gently, drew his fingertips along the length of it, and Frederick whimpered and shuddered under the touch. 

“Relax,” Will instructed as he rested his hand at Frederick’s waist and looked past him at whatever it was Hannibal was doing. 

His jacket was yanked off and tossed away somewhere and the dogs seemed to have disappeared. Frederick felt Hannibal’s hands curl in his shirt as it was pulled off of his shoulders and down around his wrists, but instead of finishing, the other man just tied the arms together. 

“No,” Frederick struggled against the shirt but he was already being pulled back against Hannibal’s chest, his hands trapped behind him, his tie still around his neck. He was lowered to the ground slowly, Hannibal supporting his weight the entire way down, and the other man settled on his knees with Frederick’s head resting in his lap. His back was supported by the other man’s legs and he looked back to Will pleadingly, tears brimming in his eyes. 

“Why are you both doing this? Isn’t what was left in my kitchen enough? Wasn’t it enough to make me have to run?” He sounded so broken and hated the sounds coming out of his own mouth, but he hated the way he felt strangely safe nestled back against Hannibal’s legs all the more. 

“We’re curious, Frederick,” Hannibal answered and rested a hand against Frederick’s throat, tilting his head back so that he was looking up into the other man’s maroon eyes, “and you are beautiful covered in blood.” The hand on his throat produced pressure, but not enough to actually cut off his air supply. It was just enough to remind him that he was not in control. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Will get down onto the floor and gasped when he felt the other man mouth him through the thin cotton of his trousers. 

“Oh my god,” Frederick pressed his head back into Hannibal’s lap and closed his eyes. Hannibal stroked along his taunt throat with his thumb and when Frederick forced his eyes open again, the other man looked amused. 

Will’s mouth moved from the bulge up to kiss the spot just above the fly of his trousers. As he kissed, his fingers worked at the button and zipper and the fabric was being pulled down his hips to reveal his black briefs. His mouth ascended and Will pressed open mouthed kisses to the angry red scar tissue on Frederick’s abdomen and he couldn’t help but arch into it. 

“That’s it, Frederick,” Hannibal encouraged and ran his thumb along Frederick’s jaw and over his lower lip, “enjoy it. You’ve done so well, this is your reward.” 

“H-how have I done well?” Frederick asked as he stared up helplessly, groaning as Hannibal pressed two fingers into his mouth. He began to suck on them, pleased at the look it drew out of the other man. 

“You ran, and somehow you managed to run straight into our arms.” 

He wanted to reply, but was distracted when Will yanked down his briefs and leaned down to lap warmly at the head of Frederick’s dick. Frederick practically choked on Hannibal’s finger in surprise as his eyes slid shut and he arched his hips into the attention. Hannibal chuckled and rested a warm hand on his shoulder, fingertips stroking gently at the bared skin as Frederick continued to suck on the fingers in his mouth. 

Will slowly took Frederick into his mouth and began bobbing his head, taking him in deeper and deeper every time until Frederick was moaning shamelessly around Hannibal’s fingers. He struggled a little, arms aching from the position he was in with them pinned behind him, but stopped when Hannibal removed the fingers from his mouth and rested his hand over his throat again. In that moment he realized he should have been more panicked, because a killer had a hand on his throat and the killer’s partner had his mouth around his dick, but for some reason he felt strangely calm. 

_God this is so fucked up_ , he thought to himself as he moaned and turned his head to press his cheek against Hannibal’s thigh. Tears were still sliding down his face but they were out of frustration now, not fear, as Will held his hips down and continued to work his devilish mouth over him. 

Then Will’s mouth was gone and his hand took its place, stroking Frederick tightly in a way that drew a strangled cry from his throat. He felt so raw and jerked up into the movements only to be reminded that Will’s other hand was gripping his hip tightly enough to keep him pinned to the floor. 

“Frederick, look at me.” Hannibal commanded and tightened the hand on his throat just enough that Frederick tilted his head back to stare up helpless at him. “What do you want?” 

“W-what?” Frederick stuttered out as Will’s mouth returned to his cock, tongue torturing the head while his hand continued to stroke the shaft. 

“What do you want?” Hannibal repeated with raised brows and a curious look that pissed Frederick off a little bit. 

“I want, I want to come,” he finally gasped and Will took his cock fully into his mouth again as if he were being rewarded for his honesty. 

“How long have you wanted us to touch you, Frederick? Did you dream about this? Fantasize about it as you pleasured yourself?”

“Yes,” Frederick admitted as he felt lightheaded and dizzy. He gasped when he felt a spit-slicked finger circling his entrance. 

“Oh my god.” 

“Relax,” Will insisted as he took his cock back into his mouth and pressed his finger in. 

“Breathe and tell us what you want. If you talk, you will be rewarded,” Hannibal pointed out as he stroked at Frederick’s pulse point with his thumb. 

“Please fuck me,” he begged, “with your fingers. Fuck me with your fingers a-and,” Frederick panted, his breathing ragged as Will’s finger worked in and out of him, “oh god yes that please.” His hips arched off the ground as the finger brushed his prostate and send a spark of pleasure through him. 

“That’s a good boy,” Hannibal murmured affectionately as Frederick’s eyes slid shut and he lost himself in the sensations. 

“Let me come, please, Will, Hannibal,” he cried out as Will added a second finger and fucked him while he bobbed his head up and down his cock. He couldn’t take it and behind him he clenched his fists since he couldn’t do much else with them. “I’m so close,” Frederick sobbed as tears fell down his cheeks and Hannibal gently wiped them away. 

Will pulled his mouth away and his free hand replaced it as he jerked Frederick off while fucking him with his fingers. Frederick opened his eyes and stared down at the wild blue eyes staring back up at him, filled with lust and affection. He couldn’t even begin to understand it, but he could understand the heat pooling at the base of his spine and the pleasure that accompanied every press of his prostrate and stroke of his cock. 

“Oh, god, dios mio, please,” he turned his gaze up to Hannibal who reached down to rest a hand against Frederick’s stomach, fingers stroking over his scar. 

“Come,” Hannibal commanded and somehow that was all it took as Frederick threw his head back, closed his eyes, and came hard. Will kept stroking him through it, fingers pressing in as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him and his body trembled from the combined sensations. He sobbed openly as his body slowly relaxed and he came down from it all. Frederick turned his head once again and nuzzled his cheek against Hannibal’s thigh as he wept. 

Will stroked the inside of his thighs affectionately, before stroking up along his stomach and then down his sides. 

“Breathe,” Will murmured as he leaned in and kissed Frederick’s quivering stomach, “it is over, you can breathe.”

Hannibal’s hand carded through Frederick’s hair, fingertips rubbing at the scalp and Frederick sighed as he fought to catch his breath. His brain was fuzzy, body sore, his hands still trapped behind him, but he just allowed the tension to flow out of him as the two other men touched him gently. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had simply run their hands over him for the sake of touch. 

There was a hand at Frederick’s jaw and he opened his eyes in time to see it was Will, and the other man leaned in to kiss him warmly. Frederick whimpered into the kiss as Will stroked his cheek bone and held him, his clothed body pressed to Frederick’s nearly naked one. When Will pulled away, Frederick watched as he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Hannibal’s lips as well, the older man looking pleased with the development. There was something entirely tender about the exchange that fascinated him. 

Then Will glanced down at him and smiled. 

“Wake up, Frederick,” he insisted and Frederick looked at him, confused. 

“Wake up Dr. Chilton.”

He jerked awake and looked around, eyes wide and panicked until he realized he was in a hospital room. Frederick tried to talk but his jaw wouldn’t move, which panicked him more as he looked around frantically. His gaze landed on Jack Crawford who stepped over him and pressed him back into the hospital bed with firm hands. 

“Relax. You’ve been shot, but you’re safe, and you’ve been cleared of all charges. Or, well, you will be,” Jack stared down at him and Frederick tried to remember what had happened. 

“I wanted to be here when you woke up to tell you that, but I have to go deal with a few things. I’ll be back. Okay? Just nod your head if you understand.” 

Frederick nodded his head and grimaced when Jack patted him a little too hard on the shoulder. He watched the other man leave the room and stared up at the ceiling. There were tears burning at the backs of his eyes and he closed them, the tears sliding down his cheeks as he sat with the fact he wished the dream had been real and the hospital a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> be real though who wouldn't want to dream about this


End file.
